My Name is Sasha
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: when young Private and Rico can't fall asleep, Skipper figures a story will help. This story is about a young penguin named Sasha and how he lost his family anf gained a new one. But is the story just fiction or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

"Run Sasha! Run!" my father shouted at me  
as we ran to get to the boat. bullets  
zoomed past my head and screaming could be  
heard in the distance. human's had come to  
our peaceful home of the Antartic and were  
shooting everyone of us left and right.  
some one had found an abandoned boat that  
the humans had left behind and that was  
where the ones left alive were heading to  
hide. Papa and i were the only ones left  
of our family, Mama, sister and brother  
gone. looking to my left i saw one of my  
best friends, Sean, laying in the snow  
in a pool of red liquid. "Papa! it's Sean,  
we have to help him!" Papa shook his head  
and pulled at my flipper. "it is to late  
for him Sasha! we must get to the boat!"  
as we pasted Sean's body, i looked ahead  
of us and saw the large ship. many other  
penguins were trying to get in but the  
doors were closed and the windows were to  
high up. as Papa fought his way to the ship  
i looked behind me to see a large group of  
humans come near us with their loud boom  
sticks that breathed fire. "Papa! the  
Humans!" Papa turned around and he looked  
worried. "Sasha get on my shoulders!"  
as Papa lifted me up i was soon tall  
enough to reach the open window. then  
Papa pushed me up and i was sent into the  
open window. landing on a shelf near the  
window, i saw that no one else was in here  
but me. rushing back to the window, i  
looked out and saw that Papa was smiling  
happily. "Papa, come on! get in!" but Papa  
shook his head. "no Sasha my boy. i can  
not." i didn't like what he was saying,  
i started to scream at him to get in here  
but he just stood there. then a older  
penguin went over to him and she looked  
frightened. "please, help me! i don't want  
my baby to die!" Papa looked her over  
and nodded. as he lifted up the girl, i  
saw that she was now high enough to get in.  
"Sasha, help her in!" nodding i took her  
flipper in mine and helped her in. once in  
i turned back to papa holding out my own  
flipper. "Miss, please take care of him  
for me!" the girl came up to the window  
and nodded. "No Papa! come on you can make  
it!" but he he again shook his head.  
then the humans came up to the group of  
penguins and let loose their fire bullets.  
"NO PAPA!" the girl took me in her flippers  
and took me away from the window. "get  
away, you don't need to see this!" "NO, we  
have to save Papa!" but she shut the  
window, "we can't! he's gone!" i could feel  
tears starting to come out of my eyes.  
i had just lost my whole family, i was now  
all alone. as the girl hug me i let the  
tears fall down on her feather. "it's okay.  
it's okay." but she was wrong, how could  
things be okay if my family was dead.  
as i listened to the screams outside the  
ship i felt a jerk in the ship and we fell  
to the floor. "what's happening!" i asked  
the girl and she looked frightened. "the  
ship, it's moving!" as the ship moved, the  
screams of my fellow penguins died down and  
soon i heard nothing. silence was all that  
i heard but my mind was screaming and  
hollering knowing that i had no family to  
call my own.


	2. Chapter 2: My New Mama

as the ship continued to move out into the  
cold waters of the ocean, i looked out a  
window seeing nothing but blue/green waters  
and snow falling in heavy chunks. Papa was  
dead, so was Mama and my sister and brother.  
i was completely alone, besides the girl  
penguin in here with me. she was tall and  
had dark green eyes, she looked alot like  
Mama but she had this cut over her forehead  
that had scared over and she blue shaw  
that she wore. "hey, little boy?"  
i turned around to see her standing next to  
me. "my name is sasha." i told her coldly,  
i just wanted to be alone. "Oh, sorry.  
Sasha, i wanted to see if you wanted  
something to eat. it's been two days and  
you need something." i turned to her in  
confusement. how did she have food? i  
nodded and she smiled. "okay, come here."  
i walked over to her and she opened my beak.  
slowly i felt a the taste of fish coming  
into my mouth and i ate it happily. after  
the fish stopped coming i looked over to  
see that she was whipping her beak. "that's  
enough for now. i'll save you some for  
later." i thought that only Mama penguins  
did that? ignoring this i wanted to ask  
her something that had been on my mind  
since we got in the ship. "can i ask you  
something Miss?" she smiled and nodded  
"you can call me Katherine." i nodded  
"Katherine, you said that you didn't  
want your baby to die back there but where is  
your baby?" she smiled and chuckled a  
little. then she placed her flipper over  
her stomach "its not here yet." looking at  
her stomach i saw how it stuck out and i  
remembered how Mama had looked just like  
this with sister before she was born.  
"it's in there?" i asked as i placed my  
flipper down on her stomach. "yes Sasha,  
but it will be here soon." i smiled, i liked  
babies. they were funny and cute to be  
with. "do you know what it is?" Katherine  
shook her head. "not yet, but i think its  
going to be a boy. now Sasha, i have to ask  
you a few things." i nodded "okay."  
Katherine and i sat down next to the window  
and she placed a flipper around me. "Sasha  
you know what happened to you family back  
at home right?" i frowned and nodded.  
"i wanted to know it if it would be alright  
by you if i took care of you from now on?"  
i felt my happiness come back to me.  
"really?" she nodded. i then took her into  
a big hug and smiled "i think that would be  
okay." i felt her return the hug and she  
then lifted me up so that we were eye to  
eye. "alright then." i smiled, she might  
not be Mama but she was just as sweet and  
kind as she was."Katherine?" "yes Sasha?"  
i leaned into another hug and closed my  
eyes. "can i call you mama?" as i felt  
sleep take me i heard her say something.  
"of course Sasha."

**Review Please. :-) **


	3. Chapter 3: Having a look around

a few days had gone by and my new mama,  
Katherine, and i had been getting really  
hungry. we had run out of her left over  
fish yesterday and we could feel hunger  
calling us. "mama, i'm hungry." Katherine  
nodded. "i know Sasha. i am to." even  
though i thought i was the hungriest, i  
knew that Katherine was much more hungrier  
then i was. "maybe we could go look around  
for something to eat mama?" Katherine  
nodded and we walked over to the large  
door that held us in the room. "Sasha,  
see that slot there?" Katherine pointed to  
a hole in the door that was big enough for  
me to fit through. "yeah." "can you get on  
my shoulders and get out to open the door.  
the lock must be on the outside?" i nodded  
and let her lift me up to the slot. once i  
reached it, i jumped and went zooming out  
to the other side. "Sasha, are you okay?"  
i rubbed the back of my head and sneezed  
out the dust that had entered my nose.  
"yes mama." "okay can you see a lock on  
the door?" looking around i saw the lock  
but it was way up. "yes but it's really  
high up." Katherine was silent for a moment  
then she answered again. "is there something  
you can use to get to it?" looking around  
i found a small box that would alow me to  
reach the lock. "yeah, hold on mama."  
as i pushed the box to the door, i jumped  
up on it and lifted the lock up. "okay  
mama. it's open." then the door opened and  
Katherine came out with a smile. "good  
work Sasha. now lets go look for some food."

as we looked for food we found some cool  
things. we found a room with funny looking  
bunks, a book with human words in it  
(Katherine said it was a journal), and we  
found a room with tables and chairs. after  
awhile of searching we found the kitchen.  
"okay Sasha, look for anything that we can  
eat." as she went left i went right, which  
had many boxes down it. jumping up on a box  
i smelled something good and it smell fresh.  
"mama, i found something." as Katherine came  
over, she saw the boxes and smiled.  
"good job Sasha. help me open it." as we  
struggled with it for a moment, it opened  
and out spilled fish and alot of fish.  
"Ya! fish!" i shouted as i jumped into it  
and took a fish in my mouth. Katherine  
smiled and joined me in the fish eatting.  
"we have enough fish here to last us a long  
time Sasha." i nodded with a fish hanging  
in my mouth. Katherine laughed and took a  
fish and put in her mouth to look like  
mine. swallowing the fish i laughed and  
started to throw some fish around. soon  
Katherine joined in and we had a fun fish  
war.

**WHY IS THE SHIP MOVING?**  
**WHY IS SKIPPER TELLING THIS STORY?**  
**WHAT IS THIS HERE?**  
**WHEN WILL I EVER MAKE SENSE?**  
**?**  
**SOMEONE TELL ME CAUSE I DON'T KNOW**.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Brother Sasha

after a couple days, i noticed that  
Katherine wasn't doing so good. she  
kept on coughing and she would always rub  
her stomach. i asked her if she was sick  
but she said she was fine. but i didn't  
belive her. today, as i went to get some  
food for Katherine, i heard a loud scream  
and it sounded like Katherine. rushing back  
to our room i found katherine laying on the  
ground coughing and screaming and holding  
her stomach. "Mama!" running over to her i  
saw that she had the red liquid coming  
out of her from behind her. "Sasha!"  
Katherine sounded scared and i didn't  
like it. "Mama, what's wrong?" " i fell and landed on my stomach. i think  
the egg is coming." i didn't like this,  
we were no where near a place where she  
could get help and this place wasn't the  
cleanest. "can't you just wait?" she shook  
her head. "it doesn't work like that.  
Smoked Salmon!" i looked down at the  
red liquid and saw something coming from  
it. "mama, what do i do?" Katherine took  
my flipper and closed her eyes. "i need  
you get the egg. hurry, i can't hold it  
much longer!" going over to the red liquid,  
i saw something come from Katherine. it was  
white and it was coming fast. "GAH! SASHA!"  
before i could answer, a small white egg  
lay in my flippers. "mama ..." turning to  
Katherine, she had this look of relief and  
turned to me. "come here sasha." going over  
to her she took the egg and held it close.  
"thank you sasha." i nodded. i watched as  
she held the egg close and i saw how she  
smiled. "you okay mama?" she nodded.  
"yes Sasha. come here." snuggling up next to  
her, i placed a flipper on the egg. it was  
warm and it was really small, even smaller  
then sister's egg. "mama, how long will it  
be till it hatches?" i asked. " a while,  
we still have time till the  
chick comes." "that's so long. maybe it  
will come earlier then i  
can play with it and teach it things."  
Katherine smiled. "i don't know about that  
but when it does hatch you can teach it  
everything it needs to know." i smiled and  
closed my eyes. i couldn't wait until the  
chick would come. "does this make me its  
big brother?" Katherine nodded and gave a  
quiet yawn. "yes Sasha, it does." smiling  
i let sweet sleep take me away.

**yeah i know, a little short but Cute right?**

**Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5: exploring

Katherine had gained some of her stength back after a few days and her coughing had stopped. she always had her egg with her but she would have time to be with me. "Sasha ... where are you?" we were playing hide-and-go-seek right now and i had the best hiding spot ever. i had gone behind a box and no one could see me. "Sasha... oh where is that Sasha?" i started to giggle loudly, i was having to much fun. "i think he's right behind ... HERE!" turning around i saw Katherine's face right next to mine. giggling hapily, i tapped her beak and sat up. " I FOUND YOU!" Katherine smiled and tapped my beak, "i thought i was suppost to find you?" i shrugged, "maybe?" Katherine nodded and handed me her flipper. "come on Sasha, it's time for dinner." nodding, i took her flipper and we made our way to the kitchen. as we entered the kitchen, we saw that the box of fish was still there and it still had the large amount of fish. as Katherine let go of my flipper, she lifted up her egg from her feet and placed it next to me. "keep an eye on it would you Sasha?" "yes mama." as she jumped into the box, i looked down at the egg. picking it up i looked at it and smiled. "hi there. my name is Sasha, and i'm going to be your new big brother." turning the egg around in a circle i saw a small figure inside it. smiling i placed it back down on the floor. looking back up at the box, Katerine came down with a hand full of fish. handing me two fish, Katherine picked up the egg and placed it back on her feet. "thanks mama." Katherine smiled and we ate our fish happily.

after a while, Katherine decided we could go for a walk around the ship. taking many different routes, we came to a very big door. "what do you thinks in it mama?" Katherine shrugged. "maybe treasure or maybe a ghost." hearing this made me mind run wild. "lets get inside!" rushing over to the door, i began to push and shove at it. "Sasha, i don't think-" with a thud to the floor the door opened to show a large room filled with weird things and a big wheel. as Katherine helped me up, we walked in and had a look around. looking around i saw a small round thing laying down on the ground. walking over to it, i saw that it was a blue rock held to a piece of rope. "mama, what is this?" walking over to Katherine, who was looking through a book, i handed her the rock. "it's a necklace. it probably belonged to a human girl once." handing it back to me she turned back to her book. "why do they wear them?" i asked. "girls wear them to make them look pretty." thinking about what she said, i smiled. jumping up, i flinged the necklace over Katherine's head. "there now you look even prettier mama." Katherine looked down at the necklace then over to me with a smile. "thanks Sasha." smiling i went off to look around again. walking over to the big wheel i saw that it looked like it was made out of wood. back home, we had some things made out of wood that we had taken from the humans but none of them were that big. "mama, what is this?" Katherine looked over and smiled. coming over to me, she touched the wheel and turned it. "it's what turns the ship. but i think it's broken." placing my flipper down on the wheel i gave it a turn. it was fun. putting both hands on the wheel i turned it back and fourth, making funny noises. Katherine smiled and placed a flipper on my head. giving the wheel a big turn, i heard a loud creek. then the creek turned to a loud rumble. "Sasha look out!" looking up, i saw a large piece of the ceiling coming for me. before i could think, Katherine pulled me away just in time before the ceiling came and crushed me. "Sasha are you okay?!" i didn't speak, i was just to afraid. then i started to cry. "MAMA, MAMA!" rapping my flippers around Katherine, i let my tears fall on her. "shh, shh, it's okay Sasha. your alright." then another creak came and this time more pieces came down. "GO Sasha, Go!" as we ran out of the room, i could feel the rush of wind as the pieces fell. as we got out of the way of falling pieces, i looked behind to see that Katherine was holding my flipper in one and in the other she held her egg. but that was not what scared me. "mama your hurt." Katherine looked down at her leg to see that she had a large piece of metel smashed into it. "oh dear. come on Sasha, we need to find me a bandage." walking off looking for anything that we could use as a bandage i watched katherine hobble around on one foot and trying not to use the other one. after a while, we found some cloth and pulled out the metel. as Katherine covered up her cut, i felt worried. it was a very bad cut and it didn't look good. "are you okay mama?" Katherine turn to me and smiled. "yeah Sasha, i'll be okay." but i didn't think it was.

**sorry about the wait people, Christmas break took me by surprise. but now i'm back so this shall continue.**

**SKipper: 'Bout time. people by now were probably starting to think you quit on us.**

**What! No, how could i forget about you guys? either way, Review.**

**Skipper: like they will. they might not after that long wait.**

**(angrily scowls at Skipper)**


	6. Chapter 6: Something's Off

i don't know how long we have been on the boat but i sure wish we weren't. Katherine's leg hadn't healed and it was looking really infected. lately things have been turning from bad to wrose. 1st it was Katherine's leg, then we find out that our fish supply is running low, and now Katherine tells me that the chick will be here soon. how are we going to take care of a chick if were out of fish and Katherine is sick? things couldn't be wrose.

today didn't feel right, i had this weird feeling that something was going to happen. what it was i couldn't say. as i was coming back from the kitchen with what fish we had left, i found Katherine where i left her. laying down on our make-shift bed and covered up with a raggy blanket we found. she was still holding the egg and she was crying.  
"Momma, what's wrong?" Katherine looked over at me and smiled. "come here Sasha,  
i have something to ask of you." listening to her, i put down the fish and went to her. she didn't look right, her eyes looked glassy and their color was turning a greyish color. "Sasha, i need you take care of something for me." she smiled and placed the egg on my feet.  
"i know your young Sasha but you are very smart and you know a lot about what Chicks need." "but Momma, your going to be just fine. you'll be able to take care of both of us." Katherine shook her head. "no i wont Sasha, i don't have any energy to even stand. i won't lie to you Sasha, i'm dying." this hit me like a ice-ball, i had lost all of my family and now i was going to loose my new one too. "no your lying right now, your not going to die."i could feel the tears starting to fall down my face. feeling a flipper on my face i opened my eyes to see that Katherine was crying to. "i would never lie to you Sasha, never. i know this is a lot to take in right now but i need you now more then ever. can you Promise me that you will do your best to raise the chick?" i nodded, i could never say no to her. "thank you Sasha.  
come here." leaning in i felt Katherine give me a hug. "i might not have been your real momma Sasha ,but i love you just as much as a real mother would. you gave me the best times of my life by just being with me. and for that i am glade to call you my own." i couldn't stand it any longer, i returned the hug and let my tears fall even harder.  
"to me you are my real Momma." i couldn't let here go, i needed her so much. "thank you Sasha. i love you." "i love you to Momma." closing my eyes, i felt her grip on me loosen. letting go, her body fell to the bed and she had this smile on her face. "Momma? MOMMA NO!"  
giving her a shake the blanket on her fell off and i saw her leg. the bandage was off and i saw how bad the cut had become. the infection had almost taken away her whole leg and ,from the looks of it, it was going up her body. "Oh Momma."  
placing my head down on her, i listened for the beating of her heart but there was none. lifting my head, i looked at her smiled. "don't worry Momma, i promise to take care of the chick. better then anyone has ever done." picking up the blanket, i covered up my Momma's body.  
but as i did, i heard a clicking sound and looked to the floor. at my feet was the necklace i had given Momma. picking it up, i as that it had human words on it. Mama had taught me how to read human words a little so i could some what make out what it said ' to my darling Katherine, ever yours Daniel.' i didn't know how but i knew that this necklace was meant for her and no one else. holding the necklace close i thought of how my life had lead to all this and how i was going to make it the rest of the way. looking down at my feet,  
i saw the egg that sat there. "i will never let anything happen to you, ever."  
then a loud bang came from behind me and the next thing i knew was that i was in a dark box. and i couldn't get out. "hey,  
let me go!" but who ever my capture was was not listening to me. soon i could hear someone shouting and scream. "Did you idiots find anything usefull!"  
then the lid of the box opened up and i was met with a scary looking human. "He'll make a heafty some if we sell him to a zoo." the man nodded and closed the box again leaving me in the dark. "Good find boys. lets head for land and get some cash!" a whole bunk of other humans shout and cheered and then i could feel my box being moved. then it stopped. standing up, i felt around but found no way out. feeling down at my feet i found the egg still there. "don't worry, everything is going to all right."  
but i didn't know for sure. 


	7. Chapter 7: Little Brother Daniel

**Hey my lovely followers, i have some sad news. after this there might only be one or two more CHPTRs before i end it. But this CHPTR isn't the end so how about we get on with this.**

i don't know how many days have gone by to many to count. the humans only come by to feed me but the visits are always quick.  
lately something odd has been happening, the egg will now and again move or even chirp. i really don't know what it means but i think it means the chick will be here soon. right now i have felt a lot of movement but its always on and off.  
"Please, please little guy. don't come yet. it's not safe." i didn't want the humans to seperate us if they found the baby chick here.

listening to what i could hear outside of my box, i could hear the humans shouting about something. "hold on men, this storm is a strong one that she is." then a loud blast of sound came out of no where.  
to be honest it startled me but only a little. then i heard something else, it sound like a creaking sound. "Look Out Men!" then a great force hit my box, nocking me and the egg back. "hurry Men.  
get those crates back up!" as the humans removed what they called Crates, i saw that one of the crates had nocked out one of the boards of my box, letting in light and water. it wasn't big enough to let me escape but it was just nice now to have some light. poking my head out, i saw that the humans were in a big sea storm and the rain was pouring down hard. the rain was cold and wet and it made me shiver. then i heard a loud chirp from the egg. turning around, i saw that the egg was moving and it had a small crack in it. "oh no." rushing over to it, i picked it up and it continued to shake. i didn't know what to do, i didn't know if the chick was hurt or not. then another crack apeared on the egg. then another, and another. then out of no where a large piece popped off showing a fluffy chick. the chick looked a lot like Momma, it was tall and thin but it had blue eyes like mine. pulling the chick out of its egg, i saw that it was a boy. "hello there, i'm your big brother Sasha." the chick chirpped at me and hugged my chest. "what am i going to call you?" then something touched my foot. looking down, i saw Momma's necklace. picking it up i saw they words again. ' ever yours Daniel.' "Daniel?" looking down at the chick i smiled. "Daniel, your name is Daniel." the chick looked up and smiled. placing the necklace around Daniel, he played with it happily.

as the rain continued to pour in, bring with it a cold chill, Daniel began to shiver wildly. knowing that i had to stop the water from getting in, i placed myself in front of the hole blocking all the water and cold air from coming in.  
soon my back became num with cold but at least Daniel had stopped shivering. looking up at me Daniel chirped concerningly at my now shaking body. "don't worry Daniel. i'm okay. i will protect you." giving me a warm smile, Daniel snuggled up into my chest feathers and went to sleep. i smiled and i closed my eyes. letting sleep take me away from the cold world.

**short i know. Do you guess like the choice of the baby Penguin's name? **

**Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8: Just Like Mama, FIN

Skipper's P.O.V:  
"soon after this, both Sasha and Daniel were taken to a zoo where they were raised by a penguin.  
and over the years they took care of each other, just like brothers should." looking down at the two small chicks i was talking to, they both looked completely thrilled. "that was a great story Skippah." Private, the youngest of the two and shortest, said with a smile. "yea hu!" Rico, the eldest and tallest And craziest, nodded. "your welcome you two but now it's time for a nap." they both gave off a small whine and stood up. "do we have to?" "yes Private, Skipper's orders." looking next to me, i saw Kowalski who picked up Rico and began to walk over to the crib.  
"come along Private." picking up the small fluff ball, i joined Kowalski at the crib. placing Private down next to Rico, the two of them cuddled up next to their stuffed toys. Rico had a Dynamite stick that Kowalski had made for him, i don't know why but this kid had a thing for explosions, and Private had a odd looking horse doll that had a horn coming out of its forehead. soon they were both asleep and snoring happily.  
" very interesting story you told them Skipper. i liked how you used our names in it to, but i would have prefured it if you would have used Kowalski."  
" but that's not your real name and you know that Daniel." Kowalski rolled his eyes. "yes but Daniel is so none scientific, i like my last name better.  
and besides, you have us call you Skipper when You know your name is Sasha."  
i rolled my eyes and crossed my flippers.  
"well, it gave the story a different flavor." "true. where did you come up with an idea like that for a story anyway?" i smiled, "who said i made it up Kowalski?" Kowalski was silent for a moment. "but," "come with me soldier. i have to show you something." walking over to the wall, i pressed one of the blocks and out popped a slot that held somethings of mine. pulling them out,  
i handed one of them to Kowalski. a very old necklace. "is this?" i nodded and turned the necklace around to show the words on the back. 'to my darling Katherine. ever yours, Daniel Kowalski.' then i handed him a dusty blue shaw that looked like it had seen better days.  
"i never said the story wasn't true Daniel." Kowalski looked at me with tears in his eyes. "so then my mother?" i looked away, the memory still fresh in my mind. "she loved you Kowalski she really did." i looked up to see that Kowalski was smilling. "thanks Skipper." before i knew it, kowalski had me in a hug. i don't why but this felt so familiar.  
"your welcome Kowalski." I kept my promise Katherine, I took care of Daniel and now he was helping me take care of two small chicks. You would be proud of him, he's just like you in every way. He's just like my Mama, our Mama.

~~FIN~~ AND THAT'S THE END. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? lIKE, lOVE OR JUST PLANIN IDK?


End file.
